


Zabini Family Traditions

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It's the little things in life that Blaise Zabini enjoys. Their family traditions at Christmas time are his favourite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the 2016 Our Favorite Things Collection from the admins of the Dramione FanFiction Forum, Hermione's Haven, and the Slytherin Cabal. The song I chose was My Favorite Things from the Sound of Music. You will find the lyrics along with an additional author's note at the end.
> 
> Thank you to Diane for such a quick, last minute beta. If there are any errors after she looked it over then they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing recognizable from the Harry Potter world, White Christmas, or Sound of music. They all belong to their respective owners.

                                          

He leaned against the nursery door jamb as his wife of nearly sixty years sang softly. Even after all these years together, her voice was still clear as a bell.

"And then I don't feel," she held word out for a few beats before finishing the song, "so bad."

She continued to gently rock their infant great grandson as their oldest great grandchild watched from her bed for the evening.

"Again, nonna," the little four year-old sleepily requested.

Blaise chuckled as he stepped into the darkened room. "Not this evening, my little nipotina. You must go to sleep otherwise Santa will not come and deliver your presents."

A gasp was heard as young Margaret snuggled down into her bedcovers and slammed her eyes closed. "I sleep, nonno."

He stepped over to her bed and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well, nipotina."

She yawned deeply and rolled over. "G'night, nonno. Nonna."

"Goodnight, my dear Margie," Hermione whispered as she settled their great grandson in his crib for the night. "Goodnight, little Stefano."

After he was settled, Hermione moved over to Margaret's bed and also kissed her goodnight.

As she was tending to Margaret, Blaise stepped over to the crib and brushed his knuckles over Stefano's pillowy soft cheek. Stefano shifted in his sleep and yawned before quickly settling back down. "Sweet dreams, nipote."

Blaise made his way back to the doorway and waited for his wife. "Shall we go back and join everyone else?"

Hermione turned around and smiled, running her fingers over Margaret's dress for Christmas Day. She picked an invisible piece of lint of the blue satin sash that accompanied the white dress. "Of course, love."

Blaise held his arm out for her as she walked over to him. She closed the door behind them as they exited the nursery and set up the alert wards in case either child woke up and needed them.

As they made their way downstairs where the rest of their large family was gathered, Blaise squeezed her hand that rested in the crook of his elbow. "I'm so glad you've continued your own nonna's tradition of singing to the children on Christmas Eve. I love listening to you sing, tesoro."

A light blush stained her cheeks. "Grazie, amore."

Blaise grinned. He always loved when Hermione spoke to him in Italian. It wasn't something she had to do, but by doing so, she showed him that she accepted all aspects of who he was.

As they were descending the stairs, a head popped out of their living room. Their middle child looked at them expectantly. "It's about time! We were almost ready to start without you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Rosie. "Luisa Rose, you all know better than to start the movie without us."

"Never, mother!" Hugo called from inside the room. "But hurry up!"

Hermione looked at her husband a smile tugging at her lips. "There's no denying that they're your children."

Blaise gasped, but then chuckled. "I should be offended, but I'm not. In fact, I'm rather proud of them."

Hermione nodded. "Other than their sneaky ways, they are good kids."

"Hey!" Rosie exclaimed, "I'm not a kid anymore."

Hermione patted her cheek as the couple passed their daughter. "Sweetie, you're our child, you'll always be a kid to us." She winked.

Rosie rolled her eyes and nearly stomped away, muttering in Italian as she went.

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You're not so old that I won't wash your mouth out with soap, Luisa Rose."

Rosie blushed bright red and stopped in her tracks. "Yes, nonna."

Cipriana Zabini was not a disciplinarian type of witch, but when the situation warranted a response, she would not hesitate to speak up. She raised an eyebrow at her granddaughter.

"Sorry, mum."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, knowing her daughter didn't mean what she said, she just had her mother's temper and sometimes it got the better of her.

Rosie quietly made her way over to the sofa where her husband was waiting for her. He guided her to sit beside him again and pulled her against him, whispering in her ear. Rosie nodded in response to whatever he said.

Blaise looked around at their gathered family. His heart swelled to see everyone there. The only members not preparing to watch the traditional Christmas movie were the children upstairs asleep and those that had passed on, including his father and both of Hermione's parents.

"Jackie," Hermione called, "it's your turn to choose the movie this year."

Hugo's wife smiled from her seat near the three that was surrounded by dozens and dozens of string tied brown paper packages. "This is an easy one," she responded. "White Christmas."

There were a few grumbles, mainly from the younger generation, but most everyone else was pleased with her choice.

"Very good choice," Hermione agreed. She turned to her husband. "Do you mind putting the movie in while I bring in dessert?"

"Not at all," Blaise replied, leaving his wife to bring in a family favourite.

"I've smelled cinnamon all day, did you make what I think you made?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Hugo, I made your favourite. Individual crisp apple strudels."

Cheers went up around the room as Hermione pulled out her wand and summoned everything necessary for their treat.

As everyone's dessert floated over to them, Hermione asked, "What is everyone's favourite part of the movie?"

Comments flew from all sides of the room, but there were a few comments that made Blaise chuckle.

"Oh, I love the adorable little ballerinas at the end," Hugo's step daughter, Brigid exclaimed.

"But what about the clothes Betty and Judy wear throughout, especially the dresses during the performance?" Rosie prompted. "I think they're absolutely stunning."

Many heads nodded in agreement with Rosie's assessment.

"I don't know," Cipriana said. "I think my favourite part is when Phil fakes having a leg injury so the General won't see Bob on the show."

Hermione laughed and quickly agreed with her mother-in-law. "Oh yes, that is definitely my favourite part, too."

"Everyone ready?" Blaise called as he made his way to his seat next to Hermione.

A chorus of 'yes!' sounded before everyone quickly quieted down as the movie started.

Wrapping an around around her shoulders, Blaise leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear. "I love these traditions you've shared with me over the years. Thank you, tesoro."

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer into his arms. "Thank you for going along with them."

He kissed the top of her head. "Any time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the Italian translations:  
> Nonna-grandmother  
> Nonno-grandfather  
> Nipotina-granddaughter  
> Nipote-grandson  
> Tesoro-darling/treasure  
> Grazie-thank you  
> Amore-love
> 
>  
> 
> Here are the full lyrics for My Favorite Things:
> 
> Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
> Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
> Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
> These are a few of my favorite things
> 
> Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
> Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
> Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
> These are a few of my favorite things
> 
> Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
> Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
> Silver white winters that melt into springs  
> These are a few of my favorite things
> 
> When the dog bites  
> When the bee stings  
> When I'm feeling sad  
> I simply remember my favorite things  
> And then I don't feel so bad


End file.
